


Harumichi Fanart

by TheKissingHand



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Redraw, Traditional Media, deviantART
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKissingHand/pseuds/TheKissingHand
Summary: Some fanart of my favorite ship in various art styles...2021-03-06 HaruMichiu
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Comments: 45
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Traditional sketch - semi realistic  
2020-07

Digital - semi realistic

If the image below fails to load, here's the uploaded work on my Deviantart page:  
<https://www.deviantart.com/thekissinghand/art/Sailor-Moon-Semi-Realistic-Michiru-847402186>

* * *

Digital - Korean anime (gift for a friend's fanfic)  
2020-07

If the image below fails to load, here's the uploaded work on my Deviantart page:  
<https://www.deviantart.com/thekissinghand/art/Sailor-Moon-Tenoh-Haruka-in-suit-Gift-850035870>

* * *

Digital - 90s anime | soft shading  
Screencap redraw - S Season Episode 92  
2020-08

If the image below fails to load, here's the uploaded work on my Deviantart page:  
<https://www.deviantart.com/thekissinghand/art/Sailor-Moon-Tenoh-Haruka-redraw-S-Season-Ep-92-850808448>

* * *

Digital - 90s anime | soft shading  
Screencap redraw - S Season Episode 92  
2020-09

If the image below fails to load, here's the uploaded work on my Deviantart page:  
<https://www.deviantart.com/thekissinghand/art/Sailor-Moon-Kaioh-Michiru-redraw-S-Season-Ep-92-855675068>

* * *

Digital - Realistic (gift for HL's fanfic "When She's Wet")  
2020-08

If the image below fails to load, here's the uploaded work on my Deviantart page:  
<https://www.deviantart.com/thekissinghand/art/Sailor-Moon-Haruka-Rain-852070493>

* * *

Digital - 90s anime | soft shading | no lineart   
Michiru in a Wedding Dress  
  
Started off as a sketch - just wanted to draw the bridal gown but somehow turned it into a full digital drawing.  
2020-10

If the image below fails to load, here's the uploaded work on my Deviantart page:  
<https://www.deviantart.com/thekissinghand/art/Sailor-Moon-Kaioh-Michiru-Wedding-Dress-858242651>

* * *

Digital - 90s anime | soft shading | no lineart   
Haruka in a Wedding Tux  
  
Requested by a few friends - what was I thinking drawing only Michiru...XD  
2020-10

If the image below fails to load, here's the uploaded work on my Deviantart page:  
<https://www.deviantart.com/thekissinghand/art/Sailor-Moon-Tenoh-Haruka-in-Wedding-Tux-861341025>

* * *

Digital - Semi-Realistic

Michiru's Concert  
From my fanfic "Driving Around in Circles" - Just a random, unwritten scene I had in mind that took place after Ending 1-BE.   
2020-12

If the image below fails to load, here's the uploaded work on my Deviantart page:  
<https://www.deviantart.com/thekissinghand/art/Sailor-Moon-Kaioh-Michiru-Concert-863737092>

* * *

Digital - Soft shading 

Wanted to try doing Takeuchi's manga style eyes and anime's cel shading but it didn't work too well So I'm back to soft shading.  
  
This pose was inspired by a recently published official art of Chiba Mamoru/Tuxedo Mask (pic #2). The fan community was quite surprised by this, with some even joked that the depiction was a dark-haired version of Haruka instead. I thought it was quite funny and wanted to try drawing Haruka like this - so here she is.

2021-01

If the image below fails to load, here's the uploaded work on my Deviantart page:  
<https://www.deviantart.com/thekissinghand/art/Sailor-Moon-Haruka-sitting-867474158>

Pose reference:

* * *

Digital - Manga | 90s anime | Crystal

After a great discussion with a friend on Sailor Moon's art styles, I decided to try drawing them all.  
  
Here are depictions of Sailor Neptune in 3 different art styles - Manga, 90s anime, and Crystal.  
Which style do you like best?

2021-02

If the image below fails to load, here's the uploaded work on my Deviantart page:  
<https://www.deviantart.com/thekissinghand/art/Sailor-Moon-Sailor-Neptune-in-3-versions-869985819>

Individual versions:

* * *

Digital - Anime

For Michiru's birthday 2021. Here's a [ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874822) for this drawing.

2021-03 

If the image below fails to load, here's the uploaded work on my Deviantart page:

<https://www.deviantart.com/thekissinghand/art/Sailor-Moon-Happy-Birthday-Michiru-872371370>


	2. Chapter 2

All updates are posted on Ch.1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for viewing!
> 
> Other HaruMichi fanart for fanfic:  
> [DAiC fanarts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768588)  
> [Fanart gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197092)


End file.
